<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他们之间的距离 by Aesymsisiht</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335837">他们之间的距离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesymsisiht/pseuds/Aesymsisiht'>Aesymsisiht</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesymsisiht/pseuds/Aesymsisiht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：德哈德无差互攻<br/>完结状态：一发完<br/>弃权声明：一切属于罗琳<br/>嗯，这篇写于AO3被墙14天，我认为热爱不应该被套上枷锁，因此为Drarry激情产粮。创作不死❤<br/>（这篇在WP上也发过）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他们之间的距离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CP：德哈德无差互攻<br/>完结状态：一发完<br/>弃权声明：一切属于罗琳<br/>嗯，这篇写于AO3被墙14天，我认为热爱不应该被套上枷锁，因此为Drarry激情产粮。创作不死❤<br/>（这篇在WP上也发过）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们之间有隔阂，哈利一直知道这一点，但那从未像现在这样遥远。</p>
<p>  在学校的时候，他们的距离是两个学院间的距离，是礼堂的两张长桌的距离，是斯莱特林地窖和格兰芬多塔楼的距离。</p>
<p>  哈利真不敢相信那是他们离得那么近。他们在魁地奇球场上挑衅似地冲撞对方，他们在天文塔上激烈地接吻。年轻男孩子们的荷尔蒙无法发泄，于是他们之间地触碰都变成了一场比赛——梅林知道他们有多少幼稚的比赛——它始于一个轻蔑的眼神和“哼”的回应，没有比赛规则，但谁先害怕就输了：他们比谁能在对方身体上留下更多、更难恢复的印记，他们比谁给予对方更真实的痛感，他们狠狠地给对方一拳、不顾一切地接吻，头被撞到墙上，嘴唇被咬破，指甲嵌进肉里。</p>
<p>  那是五年级，两人肩上都背负着前所未有的重担：哈利被乌姆里奇折磨，学业一团糟，忍受着无法停止的噩梦和伤疤痛；德拉科被家族以不告知原因的形式安排了很多诡异的任务，因为想受到重视而加入的调查行动组成了负担，整夜整夜地失眠。</p>
<p>  大概是焦虑和压抑让他们走到一起。他们无所顾忌，他们是死对头，接吻时不必在意会不会磕伤对方，做爱时也不在乎是否留下深深的牙印或把谁抓出血。没有人喊痛，他们只是在宣泄，想把世界施予他们的压力发泄出来：为什么？为什么是我来承受这一切？他们事后总是马上离开，不管谁直肠里被灌满了精液，他们甚至在床上都只叫对方的姓氏。</p>
<p>  现在也是，哈利想，这丝毫没变，变的只是距离。他们之间的距离随时间的推移越来越远，是威森加摩庭审时辩护与被告的距离，是救世主和叛徒的距离，是两颗害怕受伤又渴望被爱的心的距离。</p>
<p>  德拉科可能是世上最了解他的人，比罗恩、赫敏，比伏地魔更甚，他了解哈利是因为他们很像，不符年龄的重任、众人的期待、追求意义而不得的迷惘、自我的缺失和深夜里的崩溃…</p>
<p>  德拉科可能是爱他的。那种孤注一掷的、落水者式的爱，扭曲、复杂、注定没有好结果，却惊人地坦率、毫不掩饰渴望，在淤泥里闪光。</p>
<p>  但哈利认识到这一点已太迟，他们之间的距离，已成为生与死的距离。

</p><p> </p>
<p>  Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>